


Rawr Means I Love You in Dinosaur

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [121]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageTsukki Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Rawr Means I Love You in Dinosaur

11-9-15  
Prompt: Rawr means I Love You in Dinosaur  
Pairing: KageTsukki  
Rating: G  
  
Kageyama always fell asleep long before Kei. It was something Kei appreciated, if only because it gave him the chance to watch Kageyama without having to be on the defensive about it. Even on nights like this when Kageyama had bad dreams, recurring memories dancing across his subconscious and troubling his sleep, he was so much calmer than Kei had ever seen him during the day.  
  
A passing car illuminated the room in stripes, caressing Kageyama’s sleeping face and his messy hair. Kei reached out and rested his thumb on the wrinkle in Kageyama’s brow, smoothing it gently.  
  
“It’s okay, Tobio,” he murmured. “It’s okay, I’m here.” Kageyama mumbled something, shifting closer. Kei stroked his hair away from his face with a fond smile. He settled back more firmly against the headboard, setting his book off to one side.  
  
“The head of Triceratops was among the largest of all land animals, some making up one-third of the entire length of the dinosaur's body. The largest skull found has an estimated length of 2.5 meters,” he said. “Triceratops was an herbivore, existing mostly on shrubs and other plant life. Its beak-like mouth was best suited for grasping and plucking rather than biting, according to a journal I read when I was a kid. I think. It also likely used its horns and bulk to tip over taller plants. It had up to 800 teeth that were constantly being replenished, and were arranged in groups called batteries, with each battery having 36 to 40 tooth columns in each side of each jaw and three to five teeth per column, the Evolution study notes. It may have eaten a range of plants, including ferns, cycads and palms. It’s believed that it used its horns and frills to fight, particularly against its main predator, the Tyrannosaurus. The two brow horns twisted wi-”  
  
“Oh my god, shut up,” Kageyama grumbled. Kei chuckled.  
  
“Rude,” he muttered fondly. Kageyama shuffled around until he was laying with his head pressed up against Kei’s chest, one arm slung over his waist. “Fine, then, what do you want me to talk about?” he huffed.  
  
“How ‘bout you just shut up and sleep?” Kageyama suggested, his voice soft around the edges with sleep. Kei smiled and tucked his nose into Kageyama’s hair.  
  
“Unlike most other other sauropods, Brachiosaurus had long forelimbs that caused its back to-” Kageyama rolled over and hit Kei with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
